The Legend of Raimew
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Based on a dream I had long before Pokemon 3 came out. One-shot. Hope you enjoy!


Ash, Misty, and Brock trudged through the gloomy, dark woods, kicking up dust and sand as they plodded through.

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder limply, threatening to fall over at any time.

"Hey!" Ash said, startling the others. "What's that?"

"What's... what?" asked Misty.

"I don't see anything but forest, forest, and... more forest!" agreed Brock.

Ash shook his head. "There's something up there. Come on, Pikachu!"

Pikachu had jumped onto the ground, but hurtled back onto Ash's shoulder when he said to. Pikachu was just as curious as Ash, if not more.

Misty groaned, her hand on her forehead. "Don't they know curiosity killed the cat?"

Ash shrugged before running ahead. "Then I guess it's good that I'm not a cat!"

Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash and Pikachu plodded along the gloomy wood, following the twinkling blue light Ash kept seeing glimpses of. He knew it wasn't a mirage, because then Pikachu wouldn't see it too, right?

Misty and Brock followed, considerably slower.

"Pika."

"What's that?" Ash stared down a gaping hole in the ground that the light was emanating from.

"Pikachuuuu." Pikachu peered down the hole, lost its footing and plummeted down. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pikachu!" Ash dove right after it, not taking into consideration the consequences of his actions.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty dove after him, in turn.

"Ow!" They crash-landed in a heap not too much later. Pikachu was on the bottom. It crawled to get out from under the pile.

"Pika pika."

"Hey, what's that?" Ash sat up, and the others followed suit. The friends were sitting in a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The courtyard was flanked by two old-looking stone buildings. A lone Rattata lingered at the foot the fountain. It trilled at the humans and Pikachu, then darted away behind a building.

"Ahh! Look there!" Brock exclaimed. The friends looked down. Slowly, the grass beneath them began turning into crystal.

"Ahh! That's so creepy!" Misty cried.

"Wahhh! Who's that?" Ash pointed towards the side of the building that Rattata had run behind. Standing over there was an old man in an orange T-shirt and a long, stringy white beard.

"Excuse me... um..." Misty faltered for words.

"Hello, young lady!"

"Ah... hello." Misty looked down.

"Where are you from?" the old man asked.

"I come from Pallet Town," said Ash proudly, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I hail from Pewter City," said Brock.

"And I live in Cerulean!" said Misty. "By the way..." Misty's smile fell. "Where are we? And how do we get back?"

"You want to get back to your home world, do you?"

Misty nodded. "It's... different here."

The old man nodded. "Sure. There's a way. It's relatively easy, too."

"Well? What is it?"

"You have to find a Raimew."

"A WHAT?!" Everyone's face showed confusion.

"A Raimew... a mixed breed of Raichu and Mew... it lives very close... using it's psychic waves, it can carry you out of this void and into your home world."

Misty, Ash, and Brock looked at each other blankly. There must have been others here with the same problem, too.

"A Raimew, huh?" Ash said.

The man nodded.

"Is that... possible?"

The old man smiled. "Oh, it's very possible."

"But that can't be possible," Brock said. "Not even the best pokemon breeders can get a Raichu to breed with such a legendary pokemon like Mew."

The old man shrugged. "It happened here..."

Ash tilted his head. "Hmm..."

"Where can we find it?" asked Misty.

"Oh, you will soon," said the old man. With that, he disappeared from view.

"Where'd he go?" Ash asked.

"He didn't answer my question!" Misty cried.

Just then, a soft pink light filtered down from the heavens. Emerging through the clouds was a moderately-sized pokemon with pink skin, brown stripes, and two long tails. It floated in front of Ash and the gang.

"Raimew."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu gaped at the creature in front of them. It smiled and extended a paw to Pikachu. "Mew. Mew mew!"

"Pika." The two pokemon shook hands.

"Raimew?" Misty asked nicely. "Could you please get us back to our own world?"

Raimew smiled and closed its eyes. "Raimewwww!" The friends glowed in a bubble of dark purple light and it lifted the friends out of the area, before the whole courtyard transformed into crystal.

Misty opened her eyes in the middle of the forest. "Whoa... we're in that same forest again! We're lost!"

The others got up slowly around her. "We're not lost, Misty. I see a clearing right over there!"

Ash and Pikachu ran ahead. "Look! Professor Oak's lab in the distance, too! We're in Pallet Town!"

That's all. There wasn't really a real end to it, since I woke up before they even found the Raimew. But besides that, what did you think? Review please!


End file.
